


Hoping Like Hell You Are Ready

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Forehead Touch, Game Night, Mention of a Tv Show, Pining Raven Reyes, domestic bellarke, mention of alcoholism, rain kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: Game night at Bellamy and Clarke's changes everything
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Jasper Jordan/Raven Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Hoping Like Hell You Are Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Note: if there is any hate towards the pairing of this fic in the comments, they WILL be deleted. now having said that. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY GINA!! i am so sorry i couldn't post this on your actual birthday you deserve more than that. I hope this fills your Rasper heart!! I Love you.  
> also another note: this fic is largely going unedited.

"I think I like Jasper."

Clarke spat out her tea she was drinking. When Raven said she wanted to meet, to talk about something, she definitely didn't think it was this. "What?" Clarke's brain was still computing. As Raven begins talking she grabs a napkin from the side and starts wiping the table"I know, I know it's totally out of the blue and completely unexpected, but i think i like him." Raven's smiling. She hasn't smiled like this since Wick stole her engineering plans and used them to get ahead in his field and get promoted and moved halfway across the country. So Clarke smiles happy for her friend. 

"Raven i'm so happy for you. This is huge." Raven looks happy "i know. But Clarke, I'm scared. What am i gonna do? Clarke sets down her tea and takes Ravens hand. "Hey, everything is gonna be fine. You don't have to tell him yet if you aren't ready, wait, are you ever going to tell him?” Raven looks at Clarke. "That's the thing Clarke, i don't even know if he's ready to date again" 

About 7 months ago, Jasper lost his girlfriend of one year in a house fire. Her dad had left the stove on overnight and it blew up in flames taking both of them with it. He was a mess the first three months of her passing and became an alcoholic, but when Raven got into an accident at work and lost feeling in her leg, he turned it around, realizing there were more people to care about then just Maya, he stopped drinking and was there for Raven in more ways then one. "I don't know, i wish i could day i knew, because if i knew he was id be telling you to tell him. But, because i don't know, im saying i don't know. I mean, you could try and slip it into a conversation?" Raven shakes her "head we never talk about that stuff, if it bring it up randomly it would be weird." Clarke thinks for a second. "What about game night Saturday when we do confessions? It could be one of the questions he has in his bowl?" Raven thinks it over "you know that's not a bad idea Griffin." Clarke smiles. "Let's do it then." Raven nods and smiles. "Just don't tell anyone other than Bellamy please?" Clarke zips her lips and locks the key.

When Clarke gets home she tells Bellamy. She tells Bellamy everything. "Are you sure that's a good idea babe?" Clarke's in the kitchen getting their snacks ready to watch Umbrella Academy on netflix. Clarke hasn't seen it yet but she's been told it's really good by a few people, and she's been told some character named Klaus would be her favourite. "Yeah, why do you not think so?" Bellamy looks skeptical from the living room. "Do you remember 2 months ago when monty said there was a girl he wanted jasper to meet and he yelled at him?" Clarke is taken back that night Jasper was shouting at Monty for 5 minutes not listening to what anyone had to say. They took Monty to Clarke's room where he sat between Clarke and Harper and just cried his eyes out.

"That was 2 months ago, maybe enough time has passed." Bellamy gives her another look I hope you know what your doing princess, because this could backfire on you. Now come sit i wanna watch the show." So that's exactly what Clarke does.

On Saturday, everyone's at Clarke and Bellamy's. house for game night except Jasper and Raven who are running a little late. Ever since ravens accident at work, Jasper has taken it upon himself to be Ravens chauffeur taking her everywhere. It's raining outside so the roads are little, which means Jasper's driving extra cautious. When the door opens, Jasper's arm is wrapped around Raven's waist like its supporting her. "Jasper, i told you i could walk on my own, im fine." Jasper shakes his head. "You almost slipped in the parking lot Raven, i'm sorry for not trusting you." That's gets a smile out of Raven. "IT WAS WET OUTSIDE" Raven exclaims. "Okay, whatever you say Raven." Jasper and Raven say hey to everyone with Jasper's arm still wrapped around her waist. 

Clarke sends Raven a look that she blatantly ignores. Everyone sits down in their regular spots just as Bellamy comes back with snacks and a bowls of paper on a tray with everyones name on them and sets it down on the coffee table and goes to take his spot beside Clarke as Raven stuffs her face with cheetos, Jasper notices something on her forehead. "Raven, you have cheeto dust on your forehead." Before Raven can even react he takes his thumb and slowly wipes it off. "There all, gone" to save Raven the embarrassment of clearly having forgotten how to speak by the look on her face, Clarke took the reigns. "Okay, is everyone ready to play confessions?" She gets a lot of yesses and a couple of whoops. "Okay everyone knows the drill, everyone has written 3 questions for you to anwser. If you pull that question you have to be 100% honest or do the punishment of the person who wrote the questions choice. We will all go 3 times Now after the silent vote we had, you all all unnanimously chose me to go first." Clarke and Raven share a look. They are ready for whatever's about to happen. Clarke draws her first question and everything begins.

"And that's why ill never come to Bellamy and Clarke's house without knocking ever again." Everyone laughs. Bellamy shakes his head and says, "serves you right Murphy." And kisses Clarke's head. "Okay whose next?" Bellamy asks. Raven pipes up " i believe it's Jasper's turn." Jasper takes is arm off of Ravens shoulder. He gets through the first two questions and finally, ots the question Bellamy wrote on the card ( he didn't want Clarke to take the heat incase it backfired okay?) Are you ready to date again. Jasper stops and takes a breath. This is going better than expected. "Actually, i've been meaning to talk to you guys about that." Everyone almost stops breathing for a solid second until Monty asks. "You have" jasper nods his head. His eyes flicker to Raven for a brief second but Clarke is pretty sure she's the only one who catches it. " I think I may like someone, but I'm not sure how to tell her." Monty looks like he is about. say something when they here a glass drop. Raven's hand is in the air with a glass broken at her feet Jasper, forgetting what was just said stops everything and asks "Raven are you okay?" Raven nods her head but it's stiff. 'Ya i'm fine, I'm just gonna go grab a broom and some paper towel. Clarke, I forget where you keep the stuff, can you come with me?" 

Clarke is already on her feet and she and Raven make their way to the hall closet with Bellamy hot on their toes. Clarke is wrapping her in a hug while Bellamy grabs the stuff and goes to the living room to clean it up. Clarke is about to say something when Raven says " I know it was a longshot, that even if he was ready to date again that he wouldn't like me to. God why did i have to like Jasper?" Clarke is about to say something when suddenly "you like me?" Raven freezes in her tracks she turns around very slowly. "I'm sorry, i just wanted to come check on to see if you were okay, you like me?" Raven looks so embarrassed she may burst. She bolts out of there faster than a lightning Bolt. "RAVEN" both Clarke and Jasper scream but ravens already out the door.

Jasper's turns to Clarke. "It's her. The person I wanted ask y'alls advice on who to ask out was her." Clarke smiles at that. "Then go after her and tell her how you feel." He hugs her so hard she's afraid she's gonna stop breathing. He runs out the door hot on Raven's heals. Clarke heads to the livingroom and heads to the window. It's still raining outside. They all ask her what She's doing but she shushes them and tells them all to come to the window. They all gather around it just in time to see Jasper catch up to Raven. He tries to grab her wrist but she yanks it back. She looks like she is in mid rant when suddenly she stops. He puts his hand on her face and Clarke is holding her breath. Suddenly he leans down and kisses her and the whole room erupts into cheers. Bellamy takes Clarke's face and kisses her in Celebration. When they pull back they all chant "To Jasper and Raven" Meanwhile with Jasper and Raven… He can see Raven outside when he gets to the door, "Raven, Raven wait." Its raining buckets outside when he gets to her. He tries to grab her wrist but Raven backs away. Jasper's taken aback. He's about to say he likes her too when Raven starts talking " look, i don't need to hear the i don't see you that way speech okay, because I know you don't. I am sorry i…" she gets cut off by Jasper loudly (but not too loudly) stating "The girl I like is you." Suddenly everything stops. The only sound they hear is the rain. Ravens mouth is open trying to process what he's just said. Jasper's hand takes in Raven's face. He's caressing it and staring into her eyes. Nothing moves for a couple seconds before suddenly his lips are on hers. It's the best first kiss either of them has had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it gina!! if you didn't please let me know so i can redo it.


End file.
